Alchimistul/XVII
30px |link=Alchimistul/XVI |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XVI 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVIII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XVIII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro În scurt timp se răspândi vestea şi o mulţime de oameni suia dealul până sus ca să cunoască prăvălia care făcea ceva nou într-o negustorie aşa de veche. S-au mai deschis prăvălii de ceai în cupe de cristal, dar nu erau în vârful dealului, aşa că erau tot timpul pustii. en Before long, the news spread, and a great many people began to climb the hill to see the shop that was doing something new in a trade that was so old. Other shops were opened that fr En peu de temps, la nouvelle se répan-dit, et beaucoup de gens se mirent à mon-ter jusqu'au sommet de la rampe pour connaître la boutique qui avait inauguré cette nouveauté dans un commerce si ancien. D'autres boutiques ouvrirent, où l'on servait aussi le thé dans des verres en cristal, mais elles n'étaient pas situées en haut d'une rue en pente, ce qui fait qu'elles restaient toujours vides. de it es pt ------------------- ro Curând, Negustorul a trebuit să mai angajeze doi oameni. Începu să importe, pe lângă cristaluri, cantităţi enorme de ceai care erau zilnic consumate de bărbaţii şi femeile însetate de lucruri noi. Aşa s-au scurs şase luni. en Eventually, the merchant had to hire two more employees. He began to import enormous quantities of tea, along with his crystal, and his shop was sought out by men and women with a thirst for things new. And, in that way, the months passed. fr Très vite, le Marchand fut amené à embaucher deux autres employés. Il dut bientôt importer, en même temps que les cristaux, d'énormes quantités de thé, consommées jour après jour par les hommes et les femmes qui avaient soif de choses nouvelles. Ainsi passèrent six mois. de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul se deşteptă înainte de răsăritul soarelui. Trecuseră unsprezece luni şi nouă zile de când călcase pentru prima oară pe continentul african. Se îmbrăcă cu veşmintele lui arabe de in alb, cumpărate special pentru ziua aceea. Îşi aşeză vălul pe cap, fixându-l cu un inel făcut din piele de cămilă. Îşi încalţă sandalele noi şi coborî fără nici un zgomot. en The boy awoke before dawn. It had been eleven months and nine days since he had first set foot on the African continent. He dressed in his Arabian clothing of white linen, bought especially for this day. He put his headcloth in place and secured it with a ring made of camel skin. Wearing his new sandals, he descended the stairs silently. fr Le jeune homme s'éveilla avant le lever du soleil. Onze mois et neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait pour la première fois foulé le sol du continent africain. Il revêtit le costume arabe, en lin blanc, qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour ce jour-là. Il se coiffa du turban, tenu par un anneau en cuir de chameau. Enfin, il chaussa ses sandales neuves, et descendit sans faire aucun bruit. de it es pt ------------------- ro Oraşul mai dormea încă. Îşi făcu un sandviş cu susan şi bău un ceai fierbinte din paharul de cristal. Apoi se aşeză în pragul uşii, fumând singur din narghilea. A fumat singur, fără a se gândi la nimic, ascultând doar foşnetul necontenit al vântului care sufla, aducând mireasma deşertului. en The city was still sleeping. He prepared himself a sandwich and drank some hot tea from a crystal glass. Then he sat in the sun-filled doorway, smoking the hookah. He smoked in silence, thinking of nothing, and listening to the sound of the wind that brought the scent of the desert. fr La ville dormait encore. Il se fit un sand-wich au sésame et but du thé chaud dans un verre en cristal. Ensuite, il s'assit sur le seuil de la boutique et se mit à fumer le narguilé, tout seul. Il fuma en silence, sans penser à rien, sans rien entendre que la rumeur continue dû vent qui soufflait en apportant l'odeur du désert. de it es pt ------------------- ro După ce a isprăvit de fumat, şi-a vârât mâna într-unul din buzunarele hainelor şi a rămas contemplând ceea ce scosese dinăuntru. Era un maldăr de bani. Destul cât să cumperi o sută douăzeci de oi, un bilet de întoarcere şi o licenţă de comerţ între ţara lui şi ţara unde se afla. en When he had finished his smoke, he reached into one of his pockets, and sat there for a few moments, regarding what he had withdrawn. It was a bundle of money. Enough to buy himself a hundred and twenty sheep, a return ticket, and a license to import products from Africa into his own country. fr Puis, quand il eut fini, il plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches et resta quelques instants à contempler ce qu'il en avait retiré. Il y avait là une belle somme d'argent. De quoi acheter cent vingt moutons, son billet de retour, et une licence d'importation et d'exportation entre son pays et le pays où il se trouvait actuellement. de it es pt ------------------- ro A aşteptat răbdător ca bătrânul să se trezească şi să deschidă prăvălia. Atunci amândoi or să mai bea un ceai. ― Azi plec, a spus flăcăul. Am bani ca să-mi cumpăr oile. Dumneata ai bani ca să mergi la Mecca. Bătrânul nu-i răspunse. en He waited patiently for the merchant to awaken and open the shop. Then the two went off to have some more tea. "I'm leaving today," said the boy. "I have the money I need to buy my sheep. And you have the money you need to go to Mecca." The old man said nothing. fr Il attendit patiemment que le vieillard s'éveillât à son tour et vînt ouvrir le ma-gasin. Ils allèrent alors prendre le thé ensemble. «C'est aujourd'hui que je m'en vais, dit le jeune homme. J'ai l'argent qu'il faut pour acheter mes moutons. Et vous en avez assez pour aller à La Mecque. » Le vieillard ne dit rien. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Binecuvântează-mă, îi mai ceru băiatul. Dumneata m-ai ajutat. Bătrânul continua să pregătească ceaiul în tăcere. După o vreme însă, se întoarse spre băiat. en "Will you give me your blessing?" asked the boy. "You have helped me." The man continued to prepare his tea, saying nothing. Then he turned to the boy. fr «Je vous demande votre bénédiction, insista-t-il. Vous m'avez aidé. » Le vieillard continua à préparer le thé en silence. Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, il se tourna vers le jeune homme. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sunt mândru de tine, spuse. Ai adus suflet în prăvălia mea de cristaluri. Dar să ştii că eu nu mă duc la Mecca. La fel cum ştiu că tu n-o să cumperi iar oi. ― Cine ţi-a spus asta? întrebă flăcăul speriat. ― Maktub, rosti simplu bătrânul Negustor de Cristaluri. Şi-l binecuvântă. en "I am proud of you," he said. "You brought a new feeling into my crystal shop. But you know that I'm not going to go to Mecca. Just as you know that you're not going to buy your sheep." "Who told you that?" asked the boy, startled. " Maktub" said the old crystal merchant. And he gave the boy his blessing. fr «Je suis fier de toi, dit-il. Tu as donné une âme à ma boutique de cristaux. Mais je n'irai pas à La Mecque, tu le sais bien. Comme tu sais aussi que tu ne rachèteras pas de moutons. — Qui vous a dit cela? demanda le jeune homme, abasourdi. — Mektoub», dit simplement le vieux Marchand de Cristaux. Et il le bénit. de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul se duse în camera lui şi-şi strânse toate lucrurile. Erau trei saci mari şi plini. Când să iasă, observă că într-un colţ al camerei rămăsese vechea lui desagă de păstor. Totul era strâns şi el aproape că nu-şi mai amintea de ea. Înăuntru se mai aflau aceeaşi carte şi haina. Când scoase haina, cu gând s-o dea vreunui băiat pe stradă, cele două pietre căzură pe jos. Urim şi Tumim. en The boy went to his room and packedhis belongings. They filled three sacks. As he was leaving, he saw, in the corner of the room, his old shepherd's pouch. It was bunched up, and he had hardly thought of it for a long time. As he took his jacket out of the pouch, thinking to give it to someone in the street, the two stones fell to the floor. Urim and Thummim. fr Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre et rassembla tout ce qui lui appartenait. Cela faisait trois sacoches bien remplies. Juste au moment de partir, il remarqua que, dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait encore sa vieille besace de berger. Elle était en piteux état, et il avait bien failli oublier jus-qu'à son existence. Dedans, il y avait tou-jours son bouquin, ainsi que le manteau. Lorsqu'il retira celui-ci, pensant en faire cadeau au premier garçon qu'il rencontre-rait dans la rue, les deux pierres roulèrent par terre. Ourim et Toumim. de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul şi-a adus aminte de bătrânul rege, şi s-a mirat când şi-a dat seama de câtă vreme nu se mai gândise la asta. Un an întreg muncise fără preget, gândindu-se numai la cum să facă rost de bani ca să nu se întoarcă cu capul plecat în Spania. en It made the boy think of the old king, and it startled him to realize how long it had been since he had thought of him. For nearly a year, he had been working incessantly, thinking only of putting aside enough money so that he could return to Spain with pride. fr Il se souvint alors du vieux roi et fut tout surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus pensé à cette rencontre depuis bien long-temps. Pendant toute une année, il avait travaillé sans répit, en se préoccupant seu-lement de gagner assez d'argent pour ne pas devoir retourner en Espagne la tête basse. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Nu renunţa niciodată la visurile tale”, îi spusese bătrânul rege. „Urmează semnele.” Flăcăul le ridică pe Urim şi Tumim de jos şi avu iar senzaţia aceea că bătrânul ar fi fost pe-aproape. Muncise din greu un an, iar semnele arătau acum că venise momentul să plece. “O să fiu din nou ce eram înainte”, şi-a spus flăcăul. „Iar oile nu m-au învăţat să vorbesc araba.” en "Never stop dreaming," the old king had said. "Follow the omens." The boy picked up Urim and Thummim, and, once again, had the strange sensation that the old king was nearby. He had worked hard for a year, and the omens were that it was time to go. I'm going to go back to doing just what I did before, the boy thought. Even though the sheep didn't teach me to speak Arabic. fr «Ne renonce jamais à tes rêves, avait dit le vieux roi. Sois attentif aux signes. » Il ramassa par terre Ourim et Toumim, 86 et eut à nouveau l'étrange sensation que le roi se trouvait à proximité. Il avait tra-vaillé dur tout au long de cette année, et les signes indiquaient que le moment de partir était venu. «Je vais me retrouver exactement tel que j'étais avant, pensa-t-il. Et les brebis ne m'ont pas enseigné à parler arabe. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Cu toate acestea, oile îl învăţaseră un lucru mult mai important: că exista un limbaj pe lume pe care îl înţelegeau toţi şi pe care flăcăul îl folosise în tot acel timp ca să facă să prospere prăvălia. Era limbajul entuziasmului, al lucrurilor făcute cu dragoste şi voinţă, în căutarea unui lucru pe care-l doreai sau în care credeai. en But the sheep had taught him something even more important: that there was a language in the world that everyone understood, a language the boy had used throughout the time that he was trying to improve things at the shop. It was the language of enthusiasm, of things accomplished with love and purpose, and as part of a search for something believed in and desired. fr Et pourtant, les brebis avaient enseigné une chose autrement importante: qu'il y avait dans le monde un langage qui était compris de tous et que lui-même avait employé pendant tout ce temps pour faire progresser la boutique. C'était le langage de l'enthousiasme, des choses que l'on fait avec amour, avec passion, en vue d'un résultat que l'on souhaite obtenir ou en quoi l'on croit. de it es pt ------------------- ro Tangerul nu mai era un oraş străin, iar el simţi că în acelaşi fel cum cucerise acel oraş putea cuceri şi lumea. “Când îţi doreşti un lucru, tot Universul conspiră la realizarea dorinţei tale”, spusese bătrânul rege. en Tangier was no longer a strange city, and he felt that, just as he had conquered this place, he could conquer the world. "When you want something, all the universe conspires to help you achieve it," the old king had said. fr Tanger n'était maintenant plus pour lui une ville étrangère, et il eut le sentiment que, de même qu'il avait fait la conquête de ce lieu, de même il pourrait conquérir le monde. «Lorsque tu veux vraiment une chose, tout l'Univers conspire à te permettre de réaliser ton désir », avait dit le vieux roi. de it es pt ------------------- ro Numai că bătrânul rege nu pomenise nimic despre tâlhării, de deşerturi nesfârşite, de oameni care-şi cunosc visele dar nu vor să şi le împlinească. Bătrânul rege nu-i spusese că Piramidele nu erau decât un munte de pietre şi oricine şi-ar fi putut face unul în ograda lui. en But the old king hadn't said anything about being robbed, or about endless deserts, or about people who know what their dreams are but don't want to realize them. The old king hadn't told him that the Pyramids were just a pile of stones, or that anyone could build one in his backyard. fr Mais le vieux roi n'avait pas parlé de voleurs, de déserts immenses, de gens qui connaissent leurs rêves mais ne veulent pas les réaliser. Le vieux roi n'avait pas dit que les Pyramides étaient tout juste un tas de cailloux, et que n'importe qui pouvait faire un tas de cailloux dans son jardin. de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi mai uitase să spună că atunci când ai bani ca să-ţi cumperi o turmă mai mare decât cea pe care ai avut-o, chiar trebuie să cumperi acea turmă. Flăcăul luă desaga şi o puse lângă ceilalţi saci. Coborî scările; bătrânul servea o familie de străini în timp ce alţi doi clienţi se aflau în prăvălie bând ceai din paharele de cristal. en And he had forgotten to mention that, when you have enough money to buy a flock larger than the one you had before, you should buy it. The boy picked up his pouch and put it with his other things. He went down the stairs and found the merchant waiting on a foreign couple, while two other customers walked about the shop, drinking tea from crystal glasses. fr Et il avait aussi oublié de dire que, lorsqu'on a assez d'argent pour acheter un plus gros troupeau que celui qu'on avait avant, on se doit d'acheter ce troupeau. Il ramassa la besace et la prit avec ses autres sacs. Il descendit l'escalier; le vieux bonhomme était en train de servir un couple d'étrangers, cependant que d'au-tres clients, dans la boutique, prenaient le thé dans des verres en cristal. de it es pt ------------------- ro Era mişcare destulă pentru ceasul acela al dimineţii. Din locul unde stătea, văzu pentru prima oară că părul bătrânului Negustor semăna bine cu părul bătrânului rege. Îşi aminti de zâmbetul cofetarului, din prima lui zi la Tanger, când nu avea unde se duce nici ce mânca; şi acel zâmbet amintea de bătrânul rege. en It was more activity than usual for this time of the morning. From where he stood, he saw for the first time that the old merchant's hair was very much like the hair of the old king. He remembered the smile of the candy seller, on his first day in Tangier, when he had nothing to eat and nowhere to go—that smile had also been like the old king's smile. fr Pour cette heure matinale, c'était un bon début de journée. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il remarqua pour la première fois que la che-velure du Marchand de Cristaux rappelait tout à fait celle du vieux roi. Il se souvint du sourire qu'avait le marchand de sucre-ries, le premier jour qu'il s'était réveillé à Tanger, alors qu'il n'avait ni où aller ni de quoi manger: ce sourire, lui aussi, évo-quait le souvenir du vieux roi. de it es pt -------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVI |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XVI 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVIII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XVIII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV